A Long Way
by djlee6
Summary: Zim has been banished to Earth. He thinks his life is over, so he gives up. But what if something happened to restore his faith? And how complicated are things going to get since his former enemy is now trying to help him? M for later chapters. Spork x Zim; eventual other pairings
1. Chapter 1

random idea

enjoy~

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

A single blast filled the night sky, yellow breaking the deep black and blue, white flashing like synthetic lightening afterward. It was seconds before a loud crash filled the air, a muffle as something hit the ground. The source of the chaos being a now broken down ship that ripped up the Earth below, branches and leaves and such scattered along the already filled area. Trees were uprooted from the ground and threatening to fall over to create even more of a mess. Small blinks of light in purple, red, blue, and pink flashed from the inside of the bubbled maroon ship. A form was slumped inside over the control panel, clad in yellow, a silver and yellow bulb on its back. It's skin was green and it's antenea were slumped. It was in this position for hours in the smouldering wreckage of its vehicle before finally the sound of voices were heard and the rays of man-made light shown, revealing the vehicle and its owner.

oooo

"It's absolutely incredible, sir! A being from another planet!"

What was that voice? The being in question cringed at the sound, his atennea twitching. He began to blink to try and grasp his surroundings, a horrible light above him making him nearly go blind and his face feel uncomfortably hot. His kind prefered darkness.

"Yes, it is amazing," a deeper, more masculine voice agreed. The being was greatful when the horrid light was finally pushed away, revealing an alien form dressed very modestly with goggles and odd fur directed backwards into some odd style. The creature laying on the platform couldn't see the alien's face, but he could tell it was smiling. "Hello. My name is Professor Membrane. And you're now my lab's most honored guest,"

The creature narrowed its eyes in question. His PAK was working to process the language around him, but he wasn't quite there in knowing what it all meant yet. Hoping the alien above him was well versed, he reverted to his first language: Irken. _"Please, I came here to find someone,"_

"What did he say, sir?" The creature looked over to see another alien, dressed the same but not as covered on his face.

"Hmm...Well of course! It's his alien language!" The original alien had a triumphant air now, making the creature want to roll his eyes.

_"Please, I don't want to be rude, but it's very important that I find someone,"_

"Tell me, alien, what are you doing on Earth?" The odd thing asked.

He recognized the term Earth. Propping himself on his elbows, he frowned. _"Please. My name is _Spork. _I need to know if you can help me," _

"Spork? Did he just say spork?"

"He must be hungry!" The triumphant alien declared. Suddenly they both left the room, leaving Spork confused. He moved to stand beside the platform that he had been laid on, resting against it as he still felt a bit light-headed. He looked himself over to note that he was still dressed in his sleeveless yellow robe and black pants, his feet bare, revealing his two clawed toes. When the door opened again, the triumphant alien was leading the other again, the lesser holding a try of what Spork assumed was Earth food. It was set on the platform before him and he looked to the lesser alien oddly. Said alien remained blank-faced a moment before something occured to it and it pulled out a weird utensial from one of its many pockets, handing it to Spork. "A spork! Just like you asked!"

Spork gazed at the object oddly as they left again, assuming they left him to eat the strange food. _This may be more difficult than previously planned._

Ooooooooooooooooooo

oh poor Spork

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

enjoy~

ooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

Dib Membrane was in his room typing away at his computer. It was Friday and Dib planned on spending his entire weekend looking over his UFO research. He had compiled an entire database from following Zim around. His spycameras had been a blessing, especially since Zim hadn't found all of them. He was hoping that by getting everything down in one paper in front of him that Dib could think to fill any and all loopholes so the Swollen Eyeballs -and the public- couldn't refuse his work.

It was already well into the evening when Dib was finally broken from his work by a knock at the door. "Come in!" He hollered, still typing like mad.

He had been expecting maybe Gaz to come in and yell that dinner was on the table or something, but instead he heard a masculine voice. "Hello, there, son,"

Dib perked, turning to see his dad moving to sit down on the edge of his bed. "Um..hey? When did you get home?"

"Just now," Membrane answered. "Say, what are you working on?"

Dib frowned, knowing that his dad hadn't liked his talk of UFOs and such in the past. "Ah...nothing, really. Just...stuff..."

"Alien stuff?"

Dib sighed, expecting a lecture. "Yeah," he mumbled, dejected.

But Membrane just chuckled. "Would you be willing to come down to the lab and see something? I think you might find it interesting,"

"Dad, you know that 'real science' stuff bores me," Dib reminded his dad as getnly as he could.

"Indeed I do. Actually, I would like you to come down with me. I need your assistance and its very important,"

Dib, knowing his dad wouldn't drop it, shrugged. "Yeah, okay,"

oo

It seemed to take forever before Dib was walking in the front door with his dad, wondering what he was supposed to be helping with. "So...Dad, what's this project you're working on right now?"

"Actually it's not something I'm making. More something my employees found and brought to me," Punching in the clearance code for yet another door, Membrane led his son down a large metal hallway before standing in front of a glass window along one side. He turned to Dib, a smile hinted on his face.

Dib, confused, looked past the window and gasped loudly when he saw what his dad was so excited about showing him.

An...alien! Not just an alien...An Irken! Just like Zim! In an instant ideas were flooding in on how Zim had possibly contacted someone to come and help to take over the Earth. "Um...Dad...H-how long have you...had him?"

"A few days. He's starting to speak English pretty good. His name is Spork,"

"Spork..." Dib gazed at the creature thoughtfully. He knew enough about Zim's kind to know that tall Irkens were high status and this one was really tall...maybe as much as Zim's leaders. But why would such a high-ranking Irken come to Earth to help Zim after so long? "Can we...talk to him?"

"Of course! That's why I brought you here. To help and...as an apology," Membrane gave his son a meaningful look.

Dib didn't press the issue. He was already overwhelmed enough. His dad was basically saying his son was right and that Dib knew was a really hard thing for his dad to admit. "It's okay, Dad," Without waiting, he calmly stepped to the door beside the window and went to stand beside the scientist questioning the Irken.

"So...tell me again why you came to Earth?" He asked, holding a clipbaord and pencil.

"Again: to find someone," Spork replied calmly.

"Is this someone another alien?"

"I could say yes or no to that," Spork shrugged.

The scientist huffed. "Please, be clear with the questions,"

"He can't," Dib spoke up. The gaze of both the scientist and the Irken immediately went to Dib, making the young teen figet under the stare. Those eyes...they were gold. Not at all like Zim's pink. "He can't because you aren't being clear with the question," Dib clarified. "He could say yes because the one he's looking for is an alien to us, but he could say no because to him we're the ones that are aliens,"

The scientist scoffed at that, about to protest, but Spork smiled softly. "Yes. Exactly,"

Dib returned the smile and the tense air was broken with his father's laugh as Membrane slapped on Dib's back. "Ha! I knew my son with his para-science would be able to help!"

Dib rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair in front of the Irken. "Hey. I'm Dib. I heard your name is Spork,"

Spork nodded once in confirmation. "A pleasure, Dib,"

"Tell me...Are you Irken?"

Spork narrowed an eye in thought. "Why yes...How did you know?"

"There's already another Irken here on Earth," Dib explained. "But...you don't act like him...Are you here to help him take over the Earth?"

"Honestly? I hadn't thought that far ahead," Spork replied, smiling. "But that may just be the one I'm looking for,"

Dib nodded. "I see...Who are you looking for?"

Spork gazed at Dib thoughtfully before a smirk came across his lips. He leaned forward a bit making Dib nervous. He'd had plenty of experience with PAK legs... "Why don't we do this instead: You bring the one here that you believe to be my fellow Irken, and I will tell you if it's the one I'm looking for. If it is, you will know not only who I came for but why I'm here. If not, then I'll remain here until you're done with your questioning, even if it takes years. Sound fair?"

Dib quirked a brow and looked to his dad who was musing it over. "Interesting," Membrane mused. "We'll have to be sure there are no weapons on the other, of course,"

"You may use whatever security you wish. So long as no harm comes to them," Spork replied cooly.

"Very well. Dib, do you know where this little foreign friend of yours is right now?"

"Probably at his base," Dib replied. "I'll head there now. But it's best I go alone so he knows he's not going to get gutted on an autopsy table,"

"Good idea," Membrane said, pride in his voice.

Without wasting another second, Dib rushed out the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

plz review~


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three~

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

Zim was frustrated beyond belief. Not because he was working on anything, but because he wasn't working on anything. He'd just spent the last week spending every minute of his free time trying to contact the Massive. The Tallest had told him that he was banished on Earth and then broke all lines of communication.

Zim hadn't bothered going back to class, instead spiraling into depression as he spent his time either recharing his PAK, trying to call the Massive, or just laying sprawled on his console trying not to cry his eyes out. How could he be torn from his people after all the years of dedicated sevice? How could they throw him away like...like he was nothing?

"Alert. There's someone at the front door," the Computer spoke up.

Zim was still face down in his crossed arms, moping. "I don't care," he mumbled. 

"It's the Dib human," the Computer clarified.

Zim groaned. "What is he doing here?"

It wasn't really a question directed towards the Computer, but still it responded. "He doesn't look like he's going to try anything. He's not even trying to sneak in. He's just standing at the front door,"

Zim's lekku perked at that, confused. "He's not? But...I've been gone from class so long..." Zim's face fell even more. "Maybe he's realized my uselessness as well. Like the Tallest have,"

"Only one way to find out,"

Zim nodded, trying to compose himself as he stood. He took several deep breaths as he rode the platform up, not willing to let Dib see him weak. Even if he no longer had a mission, he had his pride. That was all he had left. It was far too quick for him to reach the front door. He ignored Gir running around screaming about the Scary Monkey show and opened the front door, his disguise in place. "Dib-beast. What are you doing here? Planning to rip my organs out as you've boasted so many times before?" No point in saying he'd welcome that at this point.

Dib shook his head, a smile on his face. It wasn't arrogant, though, as it used to be. It was genuine. "No. Actually I just wanted to come and see if you'd be willing to come with me somewhere,"

"Go somewhere with you?"

"Yeah. I won't say what or where, but it's important,"

Zim bit the inside of his cheek, vaugely hearing Gir continuing to scream in the livingroom behind him. "Important for you or for me?" His voice sounded dull even to him.

Dib caught the tone and became confused. "Ah...both of us..." _What's with him? First he bails on school and now this?_

Zim was silent for what seemed forever, his fake violet eyes staring into Dib's. Finally he nodded, solemn. "Fine then. Lead the way," He shut the door behind him, waiting for Dib to make his move.

The young raven-haired teen looked at Zim confused again before deciding to keep his mouth shut, leading Zim to his dad's lab.

oooo

_So I was right. Here it is: the walk of shame to the autopsy table. _Zim held back a sob torn between relief and fear and he walked alongside Dib, seeing the nervous glances the boy gave him. _Go ahead. Gloat. There's no way you could make me feel worse than I do_. Once they were inside and in the lower levels, Zim sighed, breaking the silence between them. "So? What is it? What is so important?"

"It's hard to explain," Dib replied, "but I think it's something you'll like,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dib didn't reply. He just grinned like an idiot and pulled Zim in front of a large window leading into a room past the large metal hall they stood in. Zim scowled but looked in as Dib gestured for him to do. _Okay, so Membrane, another scientist, and..._ Zim's eyes shot open. And...

Dib looked to see Zim's reaction, expecting Zim to deny the figure on the other side of the window. He didn't expect the look on Zim's face to be so...horrified. "Zim? Are you okay?"

Zim felt his cardiac-spooch pound madly. His vision blurred and his breath quickened to pants. Unable to respond, his fake violet eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, barely aware of Dib yelling his name as he faded into darkness.

oo

Membrane perked up hearing his son's voice. "Dib?"

Spork looked to the window as Membrane did, recognizing the black-furred post-smeet alien. The Dib-alien, however, wasn't looking back at them. He was trying to keep someone from falling to the floor. Someone dressed in a very recognizible uniform...

"Dib!" Membrane rushed to the hall, not noticing Spork trailing behind him.

Dib was panicking. "Dad! He just...He fainted!"

"Move aside," Membrane went to help lower Zim to the ground, making sure to be careful of his neck.

Spork's eyes shot open as he saw the face of the one on the ground. "Zim!"

Dib jolted, turning to Spork. "So...he is the Irken you were looking for,"

Spork rushed to Zim's side, not answering. "Zim?" He moved to stroke Zim's cheek in a soothing gesture. "Zim..." He smiled at the sight of the smaller Irken before him, even if the other was unconscience. "_Please wake up...I need you to open your eyes,"_

Dib gave his father a questioning look to see if he'd heard the alien speaking his native tounge, too. Membrane shrugged in response and pulled away from Zim's form, gesturing for Dib to do the same. Quietly they watched at the taller one continued to try and urge the other awake.

Dib watched carefully. It seemed like such a weird display...Like Spork had genuine affection for Zim. All his years of spying on Zim and his conversations with his leaders, Dib had never seen Zim given this kind of attention. He frowned as he tried to think of why Spork was being so careful. Spork then picked Zim up into his arms, bridal style, and carried the smaller one into the room, placing Zim on the platform that had been used by Spork as a sort of bed since he had arrived. Dib stepped closer as Spork carefully removed Zim's wig. "Um...Spork?"

"Hm?" Spork's eyes stayed on Zim, running a thumb just beside one of Zim's lekku.

"Are you...like...Zim's parent or something?"

Spork chuckled. "No...Actually I'm his lover,"

ooooooooooooooooooo

plz review~


	4. Chapter 4

yes

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

"L...Lover?" Dib blanched. "You're his lover?"

Spork paid Dib's shock no mind. "My dear Zim..." He smiled serenely. "It's been so long since I've seen him...We didn't exactly leave on good terms,"

"Did you have a fight or something?" Dib questioned, his voice quiet. In all of his years trailing Zim, he never mentioned having a lover.

"Not exactly," Spork hummed. "He's gotten taller...How long has he been here?"

"A few years?" Dib looked to his dad, silently pleading for help. Membrane was so lost that he could offer nothing more than a shrug as he looked on. "Um...So...Where have you been? I mean if you're his lover, then why weren't you with him?"

"I had a near-death experience...And I was unable to return to him sooner," Spork sighed. Again, he leaned close to Zim, speaking in Irken. "_Zim...Please wake up. I've waited so long to see you..._"

Zim groaned, making all eyes turn to him. Running a hand over his face, Zim sighed, trying to remember where he was and what happened. The last thing he knew, he was walking with Dib and then he saw..._No, that's impossible...He's dead..._ Reluctantly, Zim opened his eyes, his vision blurred for a moment as yellow overtook his vision, a serene smile greeting him, smooth fingers rubbing against him soothingly. _Is this a dream? It feels so real..._

The Irken looking down at him smiled wider, golden eyes sparkling. _"My dear Zim...You woke up for me," _

"...S...Spork..." The name came out of Zim in a breathless tone. He didn't recognize his own voice. _What a nice dream..._

"Zim! Thank god you're okay!"

_...Dib? _Zim looked past Spork, seeing Dib standing there with a relieved look on his face. Zim looked at him in bewilderment. "Dib? Why are you here?"

"I brought you to my dad's lab. Remember?"

"Your father's..." Zim's eyes widened as he looked back to Spork. _It's not a-! _"Oh, Irk..." He slumped, feeling lightheaded again, Spork's hands catching him before he could settle back against the odd table.

"Zim! Stay with me, alright?" Spork voice was calm but stern, making Zim force himself to stay in reality. When he looked up again, Spork sighed. "Zim...May I take those contacts out?" Zim, unable to speak, simply nodded, trying not to flinch when Spork pulled the contacts out one at a time, his movements careful. "There...You always did have beautiful eyes,"

Zim blushed a light blue, surprising Dib, who never knew Irkens could blush. "S-Spork...How...? I saw you die..."

"Nearly die," Spork corrected. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. It took forever for me to find you,"

"Over seventy years," Zim commented. His tone wasn't bitter or hateful. It was soft and unsure. "I...I missed you,"

"I missed you, too," Spork reached to hold Zim's hand, tempted to remove the glove to do so but deciding against it. "And you made your dream of being an Invader come true. I'm so proud of you," Zim flinched visibly at the words, tensing up. Immediately he looked away and pulled his hand from Spork's grasp, earning an odd look from all the occupants in the room. As Zim sat up and grabbed his wig, Spork frowned. "Zim? What's wrong?" Without saying a word, Zim leapt off the table and ran out as fast as he could, leaving Spork shocked, frozen in place.

Dib watched as Zim left. He spared his dad and Spork a glance before bolting out after Zim, needing to know what overcame the Irken. "Zim! Stop!"

Spork's lekku slumped. He wanted to be the one to run after Zim, but he couldn't risk being seen outside without a disguise. Membrane came over and placed a comforting hand on Spork's shoulder, sighing. "I, ah...I hope Dib can convince him to come back..." He commented, not sure what else to say.

"As do I," Spork replied. "But I wouldn't blame Zim if he didn't..."

oooo

"Zim! Wait up! Zim!"

Zim didn't bother listening to Dib. He just needed to run. Nowhere in particular, but...just away. He just needed to get away! He needed to run...

But Dib was just as stubborn as he was and he wasn't giving up. "Damnitt, Zim! Wait!" He followed Zim into the park, seeing Zim disappear into the mess of trees. His lungs on fire, he urged himself on.

Once Zim was convinced he was hidden by the trees, he slumped against a large trunk in particular. Fighting to catch his breath, Zim let himself fall to his knees on the ground, images replaying in his head over and over.

Spork...Spork was on Earth...and...and he thought Zim was an Invader...

Zim whimpered, placing his head in his hands, fighting back the tears. Of course Spork thought he was an Invader...He hadn't taken off his uniform since he found out the Tallest lied to him. If he'd just removed it for something else, Spork wouldn't have assumed things and Zim could still be in his love's arms.

He tried to blink back tears, trembling. No, he couldn't break...Not now...Not here...

Dib finally caught up, seeing Zim on the ground and figuring the Irken got worn out. "Damnitt, Zim, why did you-"

_-Sniff_-

Dib's brows furrowed together. "Zim...?"

Zim didn't reply, trying to keep his face low and hidden. But it was unmistakable. Dib saw the way Zim's shoulders shook and heard the small sniffles. Zim was...crying... "What do you want, Dib? Can't you see I want to be left alone?" Zim's voice even sounded broken.

Dib stepped closer, kneeling down beside Zim. "Hey...What's wrong?"

Zim shook his head violently. "Nothing...Please, just leave,"

"Please? You must be pretty desperate to use words like that," Dib teased, giving a weak smile. "Zim...If this is...shock from seeing your...y-your uh..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Zim snapped.

Dib frowned, not sure what to say. He'd never seen Zim so vulnerable. Where was the ruthless Invader who wanted world domination? Where was the denial of any emotion? The evil laugh? The glare and the yelling? It was all replaced by this way too human-like figure with tears running down his cheeks. "Zim..." Hesitantly, he reached to pat Zim's shoulder softly, trying to comfort the alien. "Zim...What happened back there?"

Zim choked on a sob and clapped a hand over his mouth, burying his face and turning against the tree trunk to avoid looking at Dib. It was terrifying seeing Zim like this... "Please, Dib...Don't ask me to go back there..."

"Why not? Don't you want to see your...that guy?"

"I can't...I can't, I can't, I can't..." Zim's chant was muffled.

"Zim, since when can you not do something? You can do anything. You brag about it all the time," Dib spoke up, trying to comfort his enemy.

"Dib, you don't understand..."

"Then help me understand!"

"I'm not an Invader anymore!" It was screamed out, the fury and heartbreak of it making Dib reel. Zim still refused to look at the human, ashamed. He whimpered pathetically again. "I...I'm banished...I'm not...not an Irken anymore..." He rubbed at his eyes, still shaking from trying to hold back his sobs. "Dib, how can I tell him that? Tell Spork that?"

Dib looked wide-eyed at Zim in disbelief. "So...that was it? You're ashamed?" When Zim nodded, Dib huffed. "Zim...Don't you realize it's a good thing?" When Zim looked up in confusion, Dib continued. "Zim, you obviously didn't like being an Invader anyway. Am I right? You didn't work very hard to destroy anything. And now you can focus on being with Spork again,"

Zim wiped at his eyes again. "But...Didn't you hear him? He was so-"

"He was proud because it was you doing what made you happy. I can garuntee that if you go back and tell him, he won't care. Zim, you didn't see the smile on his face when he saw you,"

Zim blushed. "He smiled?"

"Of course he did, Zim. He loves you," _And I think I can see why..._

"...You really think he won't care?"

Dib smiled, standing and holding a hand out to Zim. "Only one way to find out,"

Zim nodded, letting a small smile grace his features as he accepted Dib's hand for the first time.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

plz review


	5. Chapter 5

Glad to see people are enjoying this~

hope you like chapter five~

oooooooooooooooo

Normal POV [and yes, I have to post this...]

"Cheer up! I'm sure things will work out!" Membrane was beginning to loose hope, though. It had been some time since the little incident took place and he didn't even know if Dib had found the little green boy.

Spork didn't seem too optimistic, either, gazing sadly at the metal table he was tracing invisible doodles on with his claw. He sighed to himself for what seemed the millionth time. He wanted to go and see Zim...find his lover himself...but he had promised to stay and answer questions. Plus, he couldn't leave without a disguise and he knew nothing about the planet.

_Please, Zim...Please come back..._

ooo

"It was an accident...how we seperated," Zim explained, sitting next to Dib on a park bench. He was reluctant to go back right away, and Dib let him have the time to get things reflected.

"What happened?"

"I was a military researcher then," Zim explained. "And my projects had a way of getting out of control. A habit I never quite grew out of...Anyway, long story short, when Spork was just being declared the new Tallest, one of my experiments-which had escaped some time beforehand-interupted the ceremony and...and just...devoured him..." Zim's eyes were looking somewhere far away now, a pained glow in them that made Dib's heart go out to the Irken.

"So...Spork is Tallest? He's one of your leaders?"

"No...After he die-...after we thought he...Red and Purple were soon declared Tallest. And...and Spork was just sort of...pushed into the back of everyone's mind,"

"You didn't grieve at all?" Dib could hardly believe that..A culture too strung up on pride to allow a mourning session for someone of their own kind. "Did you have any friends or family to help you through it?"

"Help me through it?" Zim let out a bitter laugh. "No one cared really for me. No one except Spork...And...no one knew anyway,"

"What do you mean no one knew?"

"...We...we weren't supposed to be together. He's...He's a Taller. It's just not looked on as a good thing...so no one knew,"

"A secret romance, huh?" Dib smiled a bit. "Doesn't sound like you. I figured you'd be the kind to shout something like that from the rooftops. Ya know...declare your territory and such,"

Zim shook his head, smiling shyly. "I didn't need to...I was well convinced that his eyes were only for me,"

"...How so...?" Dib couldn't help but be interested. He didn't know a lot about true love. It was even weirder that someone like Zim knew so much about it.

Zim's eyes shimmered with something then. Something that made his eyes sparkle. "When he looked at me...Well, you probably saw how he looked at me," Zim blushed a deep blue at that, making Dib smile.

"No, not really,"

"...He makes me feel like I'm the only one there...Like I don't have a single care in the world...I used to love when we saw eachother...Even when we first met at the Research Station, I knew he was different. He was kind...and sweet...and genuine...He cared about other Irkens more than he did his pride. And..." Zim grinned, biting his lip. "It helps that he wasn't as...modest as most Irkens...walking around without gloves, his arms exposed like that...So rebellious..."

"So modesty...That's why your people dress the way they do? I thought it was to help blend in when conquering," Dib mused aloud.

"No. We're taught a strict dress code," Zim corrected. "When I first saw him, I couldn't look him in the eye. I had no idea what to think of seeing so much skin...and on a Taller!"

"...So how long until...you were...together?"

"Hm...measuring by your Earth years...I would say a few months perhaps,"

"And how long were you a couple?"

"A little over a year maybe..." Zim sighed. "It may not be long...especially to Irkens with such long life spans, but...it was the first time anyone paid me any mind...ever really believed in me...Spork was the one who told me to try and be an Invader. I told him time and time again that I was too small. I would be rejected...But he just smiled and...told me I could do whatever I wanted. That I had more potential than any Taller...I guess after he...After I thought he died...I had entered orientation beforehand, and tried to put up a front that I was confident. I mean, I had been accepted, anyway...But I went on to training because that was the only thing I could think of that would...that would keep me tied to him somehow..."

"...That's why it was so hard to not be one anymore..." Suddenly Dib understood. It wasn't just the banishment that was humiliating. It wasn't even because Zim was loyal to his leaders. Now Dib understood...The reason Zim kept at being an Invader, despite being so bad at it, was because of Spork. Because he loved someone and he couldn't let go...And now Zim was humiliated because he failed as he thought he would. Dib frowned. _He must feel like he failed Spork...That must be worse than failing the Empire..._ "Zim...I don't know what to say,"

"You don't have to say anything," Zim replied. "You just...You need to understand that...how things were...They aren't going to be that way again. I can't be your rival any more,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an Invader. I'm not going to conquer anything. I no longer have a reason to," Zim sighed. "And Spork...if he's going to be in my life again..."

"You don't want to waste any more time not being with him," Dib replied, understanding. Zim gave Dib a sad smile, confirming Dib's thought. "Does that mean you're ready to go back and talk to him?"

"Is there any chance that it could be...private? I'm a little embarrassed you and your parenta-...ah...your father...saw as much as you had..." Zim blushed a light blue.

Dib bit back a laugh at that. "I could try to work something out. But chances are that he'll still have to be in the lab. Dad wants to keep tabs on him for all sorts of questions and such,"

"He's not planning to slit Spork open is he?"

"Nah. He'd rather have a live subject,"

"Thank Irk," Zim smiled softly. "I can't bare loosing him again,"

Dib felt a twinge of jealousy at that, making him blink in surprise. _That's weird..._ "Well we should get going while it's still daylight out," he commented, standing from the bench and gesturing for Zim to walk with him.

The Irken didn't need to be told twice, easily stepping along with the raven-haired teen.

Oooooooooooooooo

plz review


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows so far~

there will be more intereaction between spork and zim in this chapter and in chapters to come

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooo

Normal POV [im sorry but I must...]

The walk didn't take very long, as Zim expected. After all, he was trained to run great distances...He just brushed it off as him being too distressed to concentrate on an actual destination or direction. Besides, it worked in his favor. He wanted to see Spork as soon as he could, even though it meant the humiliation of telling Spork the truth about what happened.

As they strode down the hall leading to Spork's room, Dib turned to Zim, seeing the Irken wringing his hands nervously. He reached to give a small pat to the alien's shoulder and offered a comforting smile. "Hey, it'll be okay," he assured.

Zim smiled weakly in return, nodding in confirmation, as though he was trying to convince himself that Dib was right. It didn't stop the small voice in his head from telling him otherwise, though...A voice that resembled the Tallest he had been devoted to for so long, switching back and forth between Red and Purple. A voice telling him that Spork would leave him...Maybe just flat out kill him since the Empire declared Zim a waste of space... Still, despite the fear, Zim took a deep breath. "Okay...I'm ready..."

Dib nodded, heading past the window first. He looked in and noticed that his dad was trying to cheer a distressed Taller. Both of them had yet to notice that Dib had returned with Zim. Of course, as soon as the door opened and the two stepped in, Dib noticed that Spork's antenea perked up.

Hearing the door open, Membrane turned to address what he thought would be a scientist or intern coming to pester him, but he groaned in relief. "Oh, thank science! You've both come back!"

Spork's lekku perked as the scent of his lover filled the room again and turned, relieved to see that Zim had come back. Whatever the boy had done, it had been successful. Spork made a mental note to find some way to thank the little alien later. He stood, about to go and embrace Zim, but became concerned when he noticed the small evidence of tiredness in his eyes. Had Zim been...crying?

Membrane, seeming clueless, strode over and patted Dib on the back hard, seeming to congradulate him. "Well, done, son! Well done! Now we can all sit and talk like the intelligent and civilized beings we are-"

"Dad," Dib interupted. "Maybe we could let Zim and Spork talk alone for a bit?" When Membrane gave his son a confused look, Dib rolled his eyes and continued. "Considering their relationship and how long they haven't seen eachother...?" He trailed off purposely, figuring that if he made the situation seem akward, his dad would need less convincing to leave.

Sure enough, Membrane visibly blanched. "Ah...right...W-well, I need to, uh...work...elsewhere..." As he went to leave, Spork fought back a laugh. As though he could actually be...intimate with Zim while being watched so intently in this damn lab.

Dib turned to leave, giving Zim an encouraging smile as he left. He felt his stomach flutter a bit when he saw Zim giving him a greatful look in return.

Finally alone, Zim turned to Spork, nervous all over again. "Spork...I..."

Not waiting to hear another word, Spork quickly strode over and lifted Zim into a hug. Sure, Zim had grown quite a bit since Spork had last seen him, but Spork was still a great deal larger than his lover. Feeling Zim relax into his touch, Spork smiled, allowing his eyes to slip shut. "_Thank you for coming back,_" he said softly in Irken.

Zim felt his cardiac-spooch lurch hearing the language of his former home. "Spork...I need to tell you something...It's important and...and I need you to listen to everything..."

Feeling Zim tense in his grasp, Spork gently set Zim down and offered a seat to him before taking his own.

Zim sighed, taking his seat. He nervously looked away from Spork and wrung his hands again. He could hear Red's voice in his head, mocking him. He was broken from it when large hands held his own. Reluctantly looking up, he saw Spork offering a gentle smile, those golden eyes looking at him with the same love and adoration they used to. Zim felt his face heat up a bit at it and looked away again. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just get to the point. "I'm not an Invader," He looked up to see Spork's reaction, expecting the worst. Instead, Spork just looked a little confused. Understandable...Zim was in uniform, after all... "At least...not anymore...I've been...I've been banished..." He waited after he said that, looking down. He waited for Spork to rip his hands away and laugh or scold him or...something, but...

"Zim, look at me," Spork's tone was calm...gentle...Hesitantly, Zim looked up, fearful. "Why were you banished?" It was so strange...Spork's eyes were full of concern rather than judgement...

Zim swallowed nervously. "I...Th-they said I was...defective," Zim admitted. "That I was useless and...and I cause trouble and I mess things up-"

"Who told you that?"

"The Tallest...Red and Purple,"

"Red and Purple?!" Spork was appalled. Those two were Tallest?! Spork shook his head in disbelief. "I heard the Empire was falling but..." He huffed. "Well, that certainly explains a lot,"

Zim narrowed an eye in confusion. "...Spork?"

"Zim, listen to me," Spork raised a hand to grasp Zim's chin, forcing his lover to hold his gaze. "I don't care what those two idiots said about you. You're none of those things. You may have a tendency to have projects that get out of control, but you're not a defect,"

"But...I'm still banished and...I failed as an Invader-"

"Zim, you never wanted to be one, anyway," Zim's eyes widened at that. Spork sighed. "Zim...I'm sorry. I know I pushed the idea of you being an Invader...I just...didn't want to be away from you when I was Tallest..."

"...You really don't care? That I'm banished?" It was too good to be true...

"Of course I don't. I just wanted to find you," He moved the hand holding Zim's chin and ran it soothingly over the side of Zim's face.

Zim relaxed into the gesture, bringing his own hand up to cover the back of Spork's, gently pressing for more contact. "How did you find me?"

"I told the Meekrob I wanted to find you. I didn't want to tell them why and for years they refused my request to leave. They didn't have much place for me, but they didn't want to kill me in case they could use me against the Empire. They noticed that the Empire was failing...that it's movements seemed erratic and the new Tallest was more a being of immediate gratification...They told me these things, to try and get a rise out of me, I think...But when they were finally done gloating and asked me what I thought about what they said...I just said I needed to find you,"

"You didn't try to escape? Or go back to Irk?"

"No...If I did escape, where would I go? At least if I was there with the Meekrob, I had access to information. I decided to just convince them that I didn't have ill-intentions," Spork realized how stupid it sounded, but Zim knew that Spork was known for his patience and planning. That's why so many were looking forward to Spork being Tallest. The Meekrob didn't get it, though... "Finally they just flat out questioned me. They asked me who you were and why it was so important I find you. I didn't want to tell them anything, but...I was getting desperate...So I told them that you were my lover," Spork smiled at the memory. "The looks on their faces...Then they became curious. How long had we been together? Had we been intimate? Was it consenual?...It got very tiring. I asked them to help me find you...They finally agreed. They hacked some information from the Massive's computer and found that you were an Invader stationed on Earth. Then they got me a ship and sent me off,"

"And all that time waiting, they knew you wouldn't bother to come back and betray them," Zim answered, smiling as he understood. "Sounds exhausting,"

"It was..." Spork smiled pulling Zim into another hug, the smaller one being pulled up from his seat and practically into his lap. "But it was worth it,"

Zim didn't hesitate this time, instead wrapping his arms around Spork as well as he could. He found that it was easier now since he'd grown. Nuzzling into Spork's chest, he breathed in the Taller's scent. "I'm so happy your here..."

Spork could hear Zim begin to purr and responded in turn with his own as he rubbed a hand up and down Zim's back. He had missed this...Having Zim's warmth joining with his...He wished he could do more but so long as he was still being questioned...Well, until he found other arrangements, he wasn't going to be able to have Zim as he wanted. Irkens are taught modesty. And though Spork had a risky way of dressing compared to any other Irken, he would be irrate at the idea of Zim's skin exposed for any alien to see. He didn't even want to remove Zim's gloves while there. Just the thought of Zim naked while all these primitive so-called scientists gawked and stared...It was enough to make him ill.

For the first time since he found out, Zim was at peace with the fact that he wasn't a part of the Irken Empire anymore. It didn't matter if Red and Purple despised him. The years of mockery and making him a punch-line to use for all of Irk didn't matter, either. The burns, the explosions, the faulty equipment sent to trip him up...None of it mattered. He had Spork. He had his everything back.

Time drifted by without either of them noticing.

Eventually the door opened again and they both looked to see Membrane and his son standing there, Membrane curious and a little uncomfortable and Dib smiling.

Zim, blushing a faint blue slowly brought himself from Spork's lap, straightening his clothes.

Membrane cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, uh...Did we interupt?"

"Not at all," Spork assured. "We can't really be...any closer under these current conditions,"

"Ah..." Membrane looked a little relieved. "I see..."

"Zim," Dib stepped closer to the smaller Irken, speaking softly, but Spork caught every word. "Since you're now going to be living on Earth permanently...Well...your base is equipped to tend to an Irken better...And it's within walking distance of the lab..." Dib had been thinking of a way to help Zim as a way to make up for all the years of fighting. He had decided he rather liked the idea of being friends and figured it was the right thing to do to prove he had Zim's back.

Sure enough, Zim's eyes widened in realization and he nodded softly. "I...can also show them some of Irk's technology...Things safe to work with...to make it better for them..."

Dib smiled and turned to Membrane. "How about Spork stays with Zim, Dad? They are both Irken, after all. You can interview them both. Zim even offered to give some stuff to your lab to study,"

"Interview you both?" Membrane rubbed his chin in thought, humming to himself. "Well...I suppose that could work..."

"But we'll only answer questions to him," Spork spoke up as he stood, pointing to Dib. "He seems to already have a good understanding of how to behave around Irkens and Zim trusts him enough to let him into his home,"

Zim and Dib exchanged a look of confusion. Dib felt a little honored that Zim trusted him but...Something about seeing Spork and Zim together...It made him happy, sure, because Zim was happy, but...he was unsure...

Membrane and Spork gazed at eachother for awhile, obviously looking over the other to see if there was a hint of malice or betrayal. Finding none, Membrane took the first step and extended his hand. "Alright. We have a deal,"

Spork returned the gesture, smiling. "I'll need a disguise, however,"

"Yes, of course. I'll provide one myself until you can get a better one,"

Dib turned back to Zim, seeing the smaller beaming with delight. He'd never seen Zim so happy!

So why did his stomach lurch?

Oooooooooooooooo

plz review~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter ...seven I think?

Enjoy~

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

"Sorry it's not something more fashionable, but-"

"No, it'll do. It covers everything, at least," Spork interupted Membrane. The Taller Irken wasn't too pleased with having to wear the drab science clothing...the goggles and headcovering were enough to drive him insane, but the coat which had a neck covering the entire lower part of his face made him feel almost suffocated. Sure, Irkens were modest, but Spork could never stand for this kind of clothing! Still...he was a former Tallest. He was taught to always be polite to those offering assistance. And he would hate to jeprodize his chances to stay with Zim by complaining.

"Ah, well, good," Membrane commented, looking a little more proud. He had taken Spork into a seperate room without assistance as a sort of test to see if the green alien would try anything. Luckily, Spork was very calm and compromising. "We should get back to the boys then. I imagine you're eager to leave,"

"Yes, very much so," Spork smiled, in spite of the fact that he knew Membrane couldn't tell.

Oo

"Dib?"

The raven-hair teen looked to Zim, still not used to the air of vulnerability around the Irken. "Yeah? What is it?"

Zim looked away to the floor, a small tint of blue on his cheeks. "Thank you,"

Dib felt his own face heat up in return. Why was it he was standing this far away? Granted, it wasn't that far but...he needed to be closer to the other because...because...

Because why...?

Clearing his throat, Dib smiled. "No problem. It's better than coming here everyday to see him, right?" Why was he so reluctant to say the other Irken's name?

"It's not just that..." Zim rubbed at his arm nervously. "Thank you for...not just this but...not taking the chance you had to expose me...to the people not here, I mean...And...for not laughing at me before. For acting the way that I had..."

"Why would I laugh at you?" Zim's darkened cheeks suddenly reminded Dib then. "O-oh! The crying! Of course I wouldn't laugh at you for that! I'm not a jerk,"

Zim smiled softly, a weak laugh escaping him. "No, you're not, huh? I always forget that," He looked back to Dib, his pink eyes almost...glittering again... "I was always the one that was a jerk to you, though. I'm sorry about that,"

Dib blushed again. "Ah! I-it's nothing...You had a mission then," Dib looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Why was Zim suddenly making him nervous? He never got like this when Zim threatened him for all those years...

"It still means a lot to me,"

Before Dib could say anything in return, Spork and Membrane entered the room again, with Spork holding a bag that Dib assumed had the Taller's robe and such to change back into later.

Zim slipped his contacts back in, his pink eyes covered once again by fake violet. For once, Dib found himself hating Zim's disguise. In place, Zim ssmiled at Spork, walking over to him. "Do you want me to carry that?" He offered, his tone quieter while Membrane stepped close to Dib. Dib didn't have a chance to focus more on the couple when his dad started speaking to him, his tone also quiet.

"Are you sure you can handle walking these two back all on your own?"

"Yeah, I got it," Dib assured. "Zim's place isn't far away. Plus if they wanted to do anything, they would've done it by now,"

"I suppose so," Membrane sighed, caving.

"Dib? Are you ready? You're coming with us, right?" Zim spoke up.

Dib turned to the Smaller Irken, smiling. "Yeah, of course," He moved to walk with the two, mentally noting that Spork still had the bag in his hand and had clearly refused Zim's offer. He turned to Zim again. "Do you wanna lead the way or should I? I mean, it is your place after all..."

Zim smiled. Dib still hadn't gotten used to the sight of the small Irken looking so...not threatening. Zim now had this air of vulnerability and gentleness around him that Dib found himself both loving and resenting the sight of it. Loving it because it was so differnet to the alien monster he had been face to face with for so many years...But hating it because...Why did he hate it so much? Zim's reply broke him from his thoughts. "Why don't you lead the way? Since I've never made the way back from your father's lab before..."

Dib nodded in confirmation and strode ahead, noting that Zim allowed himself to fall behind to be in Spork's company. It wasn't that there was a long distance between them now. In fact Spork seemed to have to make an effort not to literally walk over Dib (Dib still was afraid that Spork was more like the current Tallests than he led on...), so there was just about six inches of space between Dib and the Taller, which meant that there was that much space between Dib and Zim...Still, Dib felt like Zim was too far away from him, like he had back in the lab...He frowned to himself, happy that Zim couldn't see his expression. Wanting the buzzing in his head to stop, he decided to make an attempt at conversation, moving his head to talk over his shoulder at Zim. "So, how do you think Gir will react to all this?" It was an innocent enough comment, but Dib could see Zim's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, Irk, I completely forgot about that..." he muttered aloud.

Spork narrowed an eye in confusion, though it was a bit difficult for one to tell with the goggles. "Gir?" He questioned.

"My SIR Unit," Zim explained, a bit embarrassed. His cheeks tinted blue as he sighed. "He...is a bit disfuntional and...can be rather erratic...Takes a while to get used to him,"

"Oh, I see," Spork commented, relaxing. He had been worried that someone had stolen Zim's heart from him. "Well, I'm sure it'll be fine," He reached over to pat Zim's back in reassurance.

Zim smiled weakly in response. "We'll see...I've been tempted to disassemble him myself a few times..." He really hoped that Gir wasn't so annoying that Spork would do something drasitic like blow the SIR Unit up or (even worse) leave due to the amount of energy Gir had. Spork was patient, but he had his limits, just like everyone else.

"Well, I could help you to fix him," Spork offered.

Zim shook his head. "I've tried. I don't know what's wrong with him, but...trust me, you don't want him to get smarter than you,"

Both Dib and Spork were confused by the last remark, but left it alone. Dib looked about, recongnizing Zim's neighborhood. He felt himself growing reluctant to keep moving. A voice in his head kept repeating that the sooner Dib got them to the house, the sooner he'd eventually have to leave and...the sooner Zim and Spork would finally be alone...

Spork broke the silence again, surprising Dib. "Will you be doing any questioning today or is your father expecting you back?"

Dib shrugged, not sure how to answer. He wanted to find an excuse to stay with Zim longer but...it felt wrong, being dishonest to Spork. Especially since the Taller Irken made a point of trusting him. So Dib gave the only answer he could. "It would probably be better if I wait until I have a proper system of getting the information down...Dad is probably gunna set something up for that. Maybe tomorrow or something..." Dib frowned. He felt defeated inside. How long had he wished that he could learn more about Irken life and yet...he wasn't happy. He hadn't wanted to learn this way. He wanted Zim to teach him everything, no one else!

"There," Zim spoke up. Dib didn't have to look up to know that Zim was gesturing to the house.

Spork looked to the home and smiled. He had heard that the Irkens weren't being taught good disgusing methods, so it didn't shock him that Zim's home stood out so much compared to the others around it. He rather liked the way it stood out, actually. He could tell in an instant that Zim designed it himself. "You made it yourself," Spork commented. "I can tell,"

Zim blushed at that, leading Spork to the front of the home. Dib stayed outside the fence, his chest lurching at the sight of the two...together...

The door opened and the sound of the tv blaring was heard, even though Zim hadn't opened it entirely. He looked to the human, confused. "Dib? Didn't you want to come in for a minute? To get the uniform back?"

A part of Dib wanted him to take the excuse and roll with it. But...he just couldn't stand the sight of what was in front of him...and how they were standing on the doorstep of Zim's...No..._their_ home...It wasn't Zim's base anymore...It was their home...The home of two Irkens in love...

And he couldn't bear to step inside of it.

Dib forced a smile. "I can get it later. Let you guys...settle in..."

Zim smiled in return, clueless to Dib's pain and walked into the house, Spork behind him. Neither Irken gave Dib a second glance as the door was closed.

And Dib felt numb as he made the walk home.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

not as cheerful but yeah...

Dib is trying to figure out what the hell and I feel kinda bad for him...


End file.
